Flor Militar
by ASKNB
Summary: Cuando te rechazan tantas veces, te da miedo el simple abrir tu boca porque todos te rechazarán a causa de tus palabras; cada puerta se cierra y solo hay una donde puedes... "ser útil" (Regalo para xJapan, por su cumpleaños). Los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz, espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**El presente fanfic es para xJapan, a causa de que mañana es su cumpleaños. (Feliz cumpleaños!) Espero les agrade.**

* * *

-Pero señor, yo no estaba de acuerdo con…-.

-No me importa, vete de aquí, no vuelvas a pisar mi establecimiento, ¡Maldito nazi!- dijo y le aventó su maleta justo en el pecho, cerró la puerta-.

* * *

Nadie quería que algún ex-soldado nazi trabajara en su negocio, ningún alemán o prusiano era bien recibido, incluso las mujeres. Eso para Ludwig le era bastante molesto, irritante y desconsolador. Aquel acento que tenía a pesar que que tratase de ocultarlo, era muy delator.

Iba de un lugar a otro, pedía trabajo o refugio de la lluvia y no se lo daban, a veces se refugiaba debajo de algún techo de los restaurantes, a veces quería que ese distintivo se fuera.

Con el estómago vacío, no podía esperar sentirse mal, no se bañaba, sus días estaban contados y él pensaba que de una u otra forma debía seguir allí.

Entró a un restaurante donde necesitaban quien cargara cosas pesadas. Tomó el letrero dirigiéndose al encargado.

-¡Maldición! ¿y ahora qué?-le recibió un muchacho de cabellos marrón fuerte y ojos verde olivo con un rulo que desafiaba la gravedad- ¿Qué quieres apestoso? -Ludwig no habló sólo señaló el letrero- ah… y ¿eres mudo o no quieres hablar?

Ludwig tomó un papel, como identificó que aquél muchacho hablaba italiano lo escribió en aquel idioma.

Si hablo no me dará el empleo.

El muchacho vio el letrero y luego lo vio a él, su sentencia ya se le veía, pero fue interrumpido.

-Fratello, ayudame con… vaya… hola! ¿vienes por el empleo?- era una chica italiana, de cabellos sujetados por una coleta, eran de color café claros al igual que sus ojos, de hermosa figura y con un rulo igual que su hermano-.

Ludwig al verla asintió, esperaba que aquella muchacha se compadeciera de él.

-Vale, al fondo a la izquierda hay una caja enorme, tus cosas las puedes dejar a la derecha… y…-se distrajo con las señales de su hermano- ve yo te alcanzo-.

El alemán, hizo lo que le pidió, dejó su mochila y sudadera en un rincón de la derecha, con su camisa percudida pero que marcaba sus puños, tomó la caja, caminaba a tientas hasta que aquella castaña comenzó a dirigirle.

-Parece que te va muy mal, si quieres dejas la caja y te llevo a que te des un regaderazo- él asintió- ¿eres mudo? -él negó- ¿tienes miedo a que no te contratemos? Pues no tienes porqué preocuparte, ya estás contratado-el alemán al dejar la caja quería abrazarla, evitó eso y le extendió su mano- vee~ eres muy agradable, vayamos antes de que impregnes tu aroma por todo el lugar-.

Ludwig se puso de nuevo su chaqueta y su mochila, la casa de la italiana era bella, estaba pintada de blanco.

-Vee~ ¿Te gusta? Yo la hice, quiero pintar algo, no se me ocurre nada, pero entremos- abrió la puerta- el baño está subiendo las escaleras a la derecha dos puertas, deja tus cosas aquí, te traeré una muda de ropa- asintió y con las indicaciones llegó al baño.

Se sentía feliz, no volvería a pronunciar palabra alguna, había dejado la puerta entre abierta, mientras él se deshacía de sus botas y camisa. La chica buscaba una muda, mientras pensaba en lo que le dijo su hermano.

-A mí no me da una buena espina ese sujeto-.

-¿Te hizo algo o te dijo algo?-.

-No, todo lo contrario, tomó el letrero y no a dicho ni una sola palabra, esa más, me dio esto- le dio la nota- demasiado sospechoso-.

-Te preocupas demasiado, se ve que él es bueno, necesitamos una mano y él ya se ofreció- el muchacho bufó-.

-Está bien, solo que cualquier cosa sospechosa y lo corro ¿me entendiste?-.

-Entendido-.

Ella estaba dispuesta a apoyar al "mugroso" porque algo le llamaba la atención de él y no sabía que era. Se dirigió al baño, cuando vio la puerta entre abierta, ahogó un grito entre las ropas.

La espalda del muchacho estaban marcadas con látigos, los mismos que su abuelito tenía. Tragó saliva, fingiendo no haber visto nada, tocó.

-V-Voy… a pasar- al decir esas palabras el alemán se fue a la ducha-, te dejaré unas ropas limpias… te prepararé algo, debes tener hambre-.

Comenzó a escuchar el agua como respuesta y salió del cuarto. Ludwig se sintió mal al no haberle agradecido de buena forma, aunque muy en el fondo pensaba que le correría y por eso no respondió.

Al terminar de lavar y secar su cuerpo se colocó las ropas que le dieron, eran de su talla, sonrió, nadie le había tratado así y no quería perder aquello.

Al salir el aroma de la pasta, llegó a su nariz, con algo de velocidad bajó hasta el comedor donde servía la italiana ese manjar.

-Siéntate… -al levantar la mirada la joven no pudo evitar abrir los ojos bastante grandes-, ¿eres el chico que dejé bañandose?-él asintió-. No te reconocí, lo siento.

Era cierto, solo se notaban sus ojos azules, pero esa piel clara, con cabellos rubios eran cubiertos de sudor y mugre. Pidió permiso para sentarse, claro, con señas.

Una vez sentado devoró lo que tenía en el plato, en donde la castaña solo pronunció "bon apetit" y él ya había acabado.

-¿Ya tenías bastante rato sin comer?- asintió-, Me llamo Felicia, Felicia Vargas… es un placer conocerte y que te haya quedado las ropas de mi abuelo… dime una cosa, las cicatrices de tu espalda… ¿quién te las hizo?

Ludwig tomó un papel, escribiendo lo más rápido y lo que más había aprendido del idioma.

"Una persona cruel, malvada y… no te puedo decir mucho, siento que si digo una palabra me correrás como todos lo han hecho".

-Vee~... -pronunció decepcionada- ¿puedo saber tu nombre al menos?

"Dime Lud, solo eso te puedo escribir"

-Lud… de acuerdo, te diré Luddy de cariño, ¿tienes donde quedarte?- negó- tenemos un cuarto de servicio desocupado y nos pagarías ayudándonos con la limpieza ¿aceptas?- el rubio sin pensarlo asintió- vee~ genial… entonces te enseñaré tu cuarto-.

El alemán no diría una palabra, no hoy, no ahora, por lo menos hasta que se calmaran las aguas. Felicia al ver esa espalda marcada se acordó de su abuelo, por eso fingió no ver. Quería descubrir la verdad del rubio pero no lo iba a presionar.

Y solo el tiempo lo decidirá...


	2. Chapter 2

Después del aseo y el desayuno, Felicia y Ludwig regresaron al trabajo.

* * *

El hermano de la italiana, desconfiaba mucho en aquel "mudo", cada movimiento o acción del muchacho era para que Lovino lo mirara fijamente.

Era un chico que sobreprotege a su única hermana, ya que sus padres y abuelo se fueron a la guerra, dejándolo a él, un chico, que apenas era un puberto, no comprendía porqué luchaban al mando de un sujeto con ideales de exterminar y tener más territorio. Le encargaron a su hermana con apenas unos pocos años de vida.

De aquella guerra, sus progenitores ya no iban a volver, pero su abuelo al regresar, no tardó mucho tiempo sin volver a la batalla.

Sabía cómo eran los alemanes y prusianos, una vez su padre lo llevó a un cuartel y según las palabras de su progenitor "él tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermana más que a su vida".

-Fratello… ¿pasa algo malo con Luddy?- la castaña se había dado cuenta que la mirada de su hermano era muy fija hacia el empleado-.

-No, no es nada , solo que no confío en él y… ¿Luddy? ¡¿Habló?!- volteó la cara observándola con los ojos bien abiertos-.

-No, él… me lo escribió-.

-Mmm, ya veo, Felicia… cualquier cosa sospechosa dime-.

-¿Está bien? Es-Este… Lovi…- dijo tímida-.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡¿Acaso te hizo algo y me lo ocultaste?! - negó e hizo lo posible para que no atacara al rubio con algún arma punzo cortante-.

-No, no nada de eso-.

-Entonces ¿qué es?-.

-É-Él no tiene donde vivir y bueno yo… le ofrecí el cuarto de huéspedes-.

-¡¿Hiciste qué?! ¡MALDICIÓN! Felicia-.

-Si praga, fratello, calmati*-.

-Me non chiedere di calmarsi** además de trabajar con él voy a ¿dormir en el mismo techo que él? No, no y no-.

-Fratello, si prega di avere pietà di lui***-.

La chica pedía con lágrimas en los ojos que dejara que el joven se quedase.

-Sorella, él no es un perro o un gato para que lo adoptes así como así, es un hombre y como hombre… yo no lo aceptaré- su hermana suspiró y su energía se esfumó con esa sentencia-.

-Questo bene****-.

El castaño suspiró, no podía estar en contra de la alegría de su hermana, maldijo al joven, para luego dirigirse a él.

-Hey! ¡Tú! Músculos, dijo mi hermana que te quedarías en nuestra casa ¿eso es cierto?- el oji cielo asintió-. Bien, espero que no ronques y ayudes ¿entendido?-asintió- ni se te ocurra hacer algo en la noche ¿me entendiste?-dijo empuñando un cuchillo y el alemán negó, sonó una campana para pedir mesa- después hablaré contigo -.

Ludwig vio cómo se iba el italiano, tragó saliva y se metió al almacén, su respiración era agitada. Trataba de conservar la calma y enseguida apareció la hermana.

-Ah, aquí estás, te estaba buscando ¿sabes cocinar?- él asintió-, bien; entonces tú estarás en la cocina, mientras yo atiendo los pedidos, hay un mandil por allá y los utensilios por acá- dirigió su vista de nuevo al muchacho y sonrió- agradezco que no te hayan contratado antes, eres muy importante y bastante trabajador, grazie Lud por venir-.

El rubio sonrió tímido y siguió trabajando. Felicia no le revelaría nunca a Lovino lo que vio y habló con él.

Sería un secreto, un secreto entre ellos dos.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí apenas procuraré ponerme al día. Comenten y estas son las traducciones:**

 ***Calmate hermano**

 ****No pidas que me came**

 *****Hermano, ten piedad de él**

 ******Está bien**

 **ASK fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Otro cap! Lo sé, lo sé soy muy tardada pero aquí está espero y agrade**

* * *

Cerraron el restaurante y ahora Felivia y el alemán se dedicaban a quitar los manteles para posteriormente voltear las sillas de madera y ponerlas arriba de la mesa.

Mientras Lovino contaba el dinero y solo dejaba la mitad, para que la otra fueran para gastos de la casa.

Felicia cruzó dos que tres miradas con Luddy, imaginando que su pasado era tan horrible que él no quisiera volver a decir alguna palabra de ello; él al cruzar sus miradas enseguida volvía a ver los muebles pensando en que debiera ser lo más discreto para que no le despidieran o simplemente le entregaran a la ley.

El italiano terminó su tarea y enseguida se estiró dando a entender con un bostezo que ya estaba cansado.

-Felicia… mudo ¿terminaron? Ya me quiero ir-.

-Si, fratello- el rubio solo asintió-.

-Bien, a cerrar el lugar…- Felicia dio un pequeño saltito y enseguida tomó la mano de Lud y este se sorprendió-.

-Buen trabajo Lu-.

-Ejem, ejem Sorella… no estoy de adorno, toma tu parte- del dinero que apartó le dio la mitad a ella-.

-Molto grazie fratello- guardó aquel dinero en una bolsa de su chamarra-.

Era pasado las 5 de la noche y como estaba cerca la casa, pronto llegaron y enseguida se sentaron los chicos para cenar, mientras la muchacha sirvió a su hermano pasta y a ellos un poco de lasagna. El alemán de tan solo probar un bocado ya se lo había acabado, se apenó una vez siendo el centro de atención de los italianos.

Felicia rió bajito, su hermano solo le veía extrañado, luego pensó en otra cosa comenzando a comer.

Lud escribió: _"iré a lavar mi plato, compermiso. Bon appetit"_

Felicia agradeció el buen provecho, su hermano solo siguió comiendo, el muchacho alemán había tenido un breve tour por la casa con la chica y entró a la cocina, la puerta se abría fácil, no tenía cerradura.

-Felicia…- dijo el muchacho italiano quien veía su plato y siguiendo comiendo-.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, fratello?-.

-Creo que ese sujeto se me hace conocido-.

-¿Cómo que conocido? Lo acabamos de conocer, vee~-.

-No lo sé solo quiero que no te acerques mucho, ya sabes que hay algunos ex-soldados alemanes y que él podría ser uno-.

-Pero… él es bueno, el no podría ni matar una mosca-.

-No conocemos nada sobre él así que no descartemos nada ¿me oíste?- la muchacha agachó la mirada y dijo un tenue "sí"-.

Mientras en la cocina Lud lavaba su plato y algunos otros platos que estaban allí, comenzando a recordar.

( _Flashback_ )

-Haber si entendí, tú soldado 915 ¿soltaste a esos judíos?-.

-Afirmativo, señor- dijo a todo pulmón y fue golpeado en la cara por el interrogador-.

-¡Imbécil! Quítate la camisa y voltéate hácia la pared-.

Hizo lo que se le ordenó y pronto comenzaron a darle de latigazos en la espalda hasta que el rubio perdió la fuerza para seguir de pie.

-Si no quieres más latigazos tienes que reformarte y saber de qué bando estás, si del nuestro o con ellos- le aventó su camisa-.

Le dejaron tirado en el piso y su sangre, se levantó después de unos minutos y se fue a la enfermería.

Se curó él mismo y se dirigió a su cuartel donde ya no sería bien recibido, no le importaba que le tomaran como traidor, había dejado escapar a más de 10 judíos e iba a hacerlo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

( _Flashback_ )

-Oye… sigues lavando el mismo plato, tarado- dijo el castaño quien traía los platos sucios, lud terminó de enjuagar y dejó el plato para secarse a un lado- yo sé que eres… pero no te correré hoy sino hasta que hagas algo tan perjudicial y te spueda llevar ante la ley-.

El alemán no sabía que decir, solo se limitó a lavar.

-Adiós-.

Lovino solo sabía que era un vago y que no era mudo, solo quería provocar tensión entre ellos, pero indudablemente si era alemán lo llevaría ante la justicia; Lud se encontraba en un manojo de preguntas que iban y venían ¿Él sabría algo de él? Si era eso… ¿quién le dijo? No quería saber la respuesta… pero él seguiría fingiendo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Creo que tuve un poco de tiempo y la inspiración me golpeó. Disfruten los que quieran :3**

* * *

Salió de la cocina siendo ya las 6:30 de la tarde, aún en la mesa Felicia le esperaba con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Grazie Lud, Molto grazie-.

El alemán simplemente sonrió dando señales de que no le diera las gracias, porque era al contrario. Felicia se acercó a él, poniéndole sonrojado.

-¿Quieres que te muestre algo maravilloso e inimaginable?- el rubio abrió los ojos de par en par y asintió- está bien, tú lo pediste- sujetó la mano del chico y lo llevó a la parte trasera de la casa.

Reprimió las ganas de pronunciar "impresionante", había un camino de flores diferentes, un árbol frondoso y se podía notar que ya oscurecía a tal punto que se notaban algunos puntos en el firmamento; el rubio estaba asombrado, volteó y la italiana ya no estaba, solo sus zapatos y calcetines.

-Luddy ven-dijo sonriendo y extendiendo su mano estando sobre el pasto fresco- ven -repitió-.

El muchacho se quitó el calzado y las calcetas como la chica y con temor bajó hasta estar al lado de ella; Felicia sujetó su mano y comenzó a balancearse como si fueran amigos de la infancia o novios.

-Lud… sé que no me hablarás, sé que tienes miedo al rechazo y créeme yo sé cómo se siente eso; verás… yo quería que me tomaran enserio y no solo como una diversión más, diga lo que te diga mi hermano yo lo quiero proteger, no quiero más guerra… yo solo… -comenzó a reír bajito y ocultar su rostro- no entiendo porqué te digo algo tan… tonto -Ludwig le hizo que le volteara a ver, dándose cuenta que había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas, negó y con sus manos le quitó las lágrimas que derramaba- eres tan amable Lud... por favor nunca te vayas a morir… sé que te conozco de un solo día pero te siento tan… cercano que… -el fortachón le abrazó y la muchacha sonrió pidiendo que ese calor se extinguiera-.

El chico no sabía que hacer, solo abrazarla le era gratificante, se separaron lentamente sin darse cuenta que comenzaban a tener otra aurora a la de una amistad. Se vieron a los ojos, estando nerviosos se acercaron el uno al otro; Ludwig se agachaba mientras la italiana se preparaba para levantar levemente sus talones y poniéndose de puntitas.

Una luz que caía les distrajo de esa atracción física…

-Wow, Lud ¿viste eso? Cada vez son más…- el alemán escribió y Felicia leyó en voz alta- "es una lluvia de estrellas"... con que eso era -el alemán escribió "puedes pedir un deseo y este puede que se te cumpla"- ¿enserio? ¿cualquiera? -asintió el contrario- entonces quisiera que algún día mi abuelo logre volver seguro a casa-.

Al rubio le enterneció ese deseo y lo único que pudo hacer fue darle unas palmaditas en la espalda. Alguien más había escuchado el deseo de la muchacha y se escuchó el entrecerrar de la puerta trasera distrayendo al alemán.

"-¿Qué habrá sido eso?- pensó y volvió a contemplar las estrellas fugaces-."

* * *

 **¿Quién habrá sido? :3 espero os haya gustado el cap #4!**

 **ASK Fuera por ahora..**


	5. Chapter 5

Regresaron una vez que la lluvia de estrellas terminó, el alemán acompañó a la muchacha hasta su alcoba.

-Descansa Lud- el rubio le hizo una señal que ella también-.

Una vez cerrada la puerta se dirigió a su cuarto, escuchando el salir de un corcho de una botella de vino, tal sorpresa le pareció sospechoso y fue a investigar, tomó un palo de escoba llevándola como arma, prendió la luz y descubrió al hermano de la chica embriagándose como nunca.

-¿Quién prendió la luz? Ah… fuiste tú, ¿qué planeas hacer con esa escoba? No me digas que me barrerás, jaja… pasa y no te me quedes mirando como tarado- el ojiazul acató la orden y se sentó a su lado - toma pensé que nadie me oiría pero te daré de mi copa -le ofreció de la misma copa que bebió el castaño- es bueno ¿no? -el alemán asintió- ¿por qué nos tratas de ver la cara con el ser "mudo" ¿hiciste algo horrible? -dijo y sirvió más, tomándola hasta el fondo de la copa- Ah! Que rico! ¿y bien? -negó el fortachón- eso dicen todos-.

Hubo un silencio entre bebían y seguía el italiano hablando de lo desconfiado que era de él.

-¿Oíste el deseo de Felicia? -asintió- dime… ¿cómo le puedes decir a tu pequeña hermana que tu nonno ha muerto? Dime… DÍMELO -dijo jalándole del cuello de la camisa, le miró fijamente con lágrimas en sus ojos, el alemán le iba a tocar pero el italiano lo dejó a un lado- tú no me lo dirás, tú nunca perdiste a quien te protegió más-.

Diciendo eso el chico recordó a su hermano, que era una persona que nunca se le vería una lágrima de tristeza, él era quien tenía optimismo, la sonrisa en la cara, la alegría.

Flashback

-Gilbert, no mueras por favor, la ayuda ya viene, resiste-.

-We...st *cof* *cof*-.

-No hables bruder, todo estará bien, por favor no te vayas-.

-West… yo siempre… estaré con...ti...go -dicho esto cerró sus ojos para ya no abrirlos, Ludwig agitó el cuerpo inerte de su hermano desesperado, comenzó a llorar y fue llevado a rastras por su escuadrón-.

Flashback

-Yo no fui reclutado en la guerra pero aun a nuestro abuelo le tocó ayudar al lado de nuestros padres, aun recuerdo cómo me enteré y me puse a cortar cebollas, ocultándole la noticia y ahora su deseo fue … lo que derramó mi vaso, macho… le dices o escribes algo a Feli de lo que te dije y yo mismo te doy el tiro de gracia-.

Dijo tomando la última copa y tambaleándose para ir a su cuarto, ahora Lud era cómplice de una mentira, aunque era extraño que en tan solo un día hubiera logrado tanto, dejó lo que quedò de vino en el refrigerador y las copas en el trastero. Con cuidado se retiró a dormir, rezó por su hermano y la desgracia de los Vargas, para después quedar en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por hoy, espero haya agradado y gracias XJapan por dar animos para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Nos vemos en nla próxima ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Gracias a XJapan por el apoyo y aun invitado. Espero les guste la continuación. Bualá**_

* * *

Habían pasado algunas semanas y Lovino comenzaba a confiar poco a poco en Ludwig. El rubio guardaba el secreto del castaño tan bien que este comenzaba a decirle menos "macho" y más Lud.

-No hagas esas recetas, las patatas no nos gustan Lud, Felicia apóyame-.

-Vamos Fratello, una vez al mes no hace daño, además él lo hace con la intención de que comamos sus nutrientes ¿verdad? -el rubio asintió- ¿ves?-.

-Está bien, si es solo una vez al mes entenderé, pero no más de un mes- aquello último lo dijo en voz más alta y cruzándose de brazos bufó-.

Se sentaron a la mesa disfrutando de lo que había cocinado el alemán, la atmósfera cambió cuando iban escuchando el tocar de la puerta y fue Feli quien atendió.

-¿Quién era?-.

-Eran soldados, me dieron esto- era un pequeño papel y lo puso en medio de la mesa para que todos los integrantes de la casa lo vieran-.

El papel decía: " _a cualquiera que esconda o conviva con un nazi será enjuiciado y desterrado de Italia; los nazis son en extremo peligrosos, no se acerquen a uno en cualquier situación y llamen a los oficiales para que lo encierren y castiguen."_

-¡Ah! ¡Maldición! La guerra ya acabó y esos malditos nazis deben de estar escondidos cual sabandijas- Ludwig bajó la mirada nervioso y terminó su plato antes- y ahora a este ¿qué le picó?-.

-No lo sé, iré a ver-.

-Capaz y buscará nazis jajaja-.

-No lo dudo- llegó al cuarto del alemán y tocó - Lud voy a pasar -abrió para encontrar que este empacaba sus cosas- Lud ¿te vas? ¿por qué? No me digas que buscarás nazis, eso deberías dejárselo a los soldados, tú, ¿me escuchas? Tierra llamando a Luddy- el alemán siguió empacando y cerrando el cierre de su mochila, se dirigió a la puerta y la mucha la cerró antes de que se fuera- Lud, enserio ya me estás asustando, ¿qué pasa? ¿No te gustó que mi hermano dijera que solo una vez al mes comeremos patatas?-.

El alemán escribió "no es eso, solo que no quiero involucrarlos en lo que… no importa, déjame pasar".

-No, porque no me das una buena explicación, soy tu amiga Lu, confía en mí- Lud tragó saliva, respirando hondo habló-.

-Felicia, déjame pasar, por mi tono de voz sabrás de qué país soy- la castaña no imaginaba tal tono de voz-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Por qué no hablaste? Pudimos haber hecho…-.

-Es tarde, molto grazie por todo- dijo poniéndose la mochila al hombro-.

-Espera, tú-tú escribiste que no hiciste nada malo, ¿po-por qué deberíamos dejarte ir?-.

-Porque están en peligro, Felicia yo… -la italiana derribó al alemán en la cama dándole un beso a sus labios-.

-Es muy noche, sabremos cómo lidiar con esto, Lud me gustas y me encariñe contigo, no te pienso dejar ir- se recargó en su pecho, el rubio en cambio estaba muy rojo, no había experimentado un beso como tal, solo le pudo abrazar-.

-En-Entendido, me quedaré-.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí el cap espero les haya gustado. ASK fuera.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gracias a xJapan y Javany. Aquí está el capítulo prometido.**_

* * *

-Feli- susurra el rubio- t-tu hermano -la italiana abriò los ojos de par en par y se sentó en la orilla de la cama-.

-Tú no digas nada, él odia a los de tu nación y…- se oyó el abrir de la puerta y ambos callaron ocultando la mochila del muchacho-.

-Oigan ¿qué hacen? Ya pensaba que me pedirías la casa para ustedes solos -dijo a su pequeña hermana, ambos se ruborizaron pensando en lo que sucedería-.

-¡Fr-Fratello! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Pr-Primero m-me casaré!-.

-Mmm bueno… ya sabes primero la boda- habló a Lud- pero primero debes pedirme su mano y no te la daré tan fácilmente, ahora sí, dime Feli ¿terminarás tu comida?-.

-Oh! Cierto, compermiso-.

Estando solos, Ludwig se sentía más incómodo por lo que dijo de relacionarse con su familiar.

-No la hagas sufrir, es mi vida y me dediqué a quererla mucho más que una simple hermana, sé que eres un buen hombre Lud y la harás muy feliz. No importa como llegaste a nuestras vidas, agradezco que estés aquí- sonrió, le dio palmaditas en la espalda y se fue a su cuarto-.

El ojiazul no sabía qué hacer, por un lado quería dejarlos, sin embargo con la declaración de la castaña él ya no sabía qué hacer, renunciar a ella era renunciar a sus sentimientos, ya que él también le agradaba y quería a la chica.

Al día siguiente, Lovino recibió una carta, quedó extrañado una vez que la leyó, tomó un abrigo y pidió al alemán que cuidara a su dormida hermana en lo que volvía.

-Lud… dy -bostezó- ¿sabes dónde está mi fratello?

-Tal parece que llegó una carta que venía del ejército, mejor dicho del cuartel en el que tu padre y abuelo estaban-.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no me levantaron? Quiero saber de mi familia-.

-Él nos lo dirá, en cuanto venga- Felicia se desanimó y se sentó en una silla del comedor- Lud, te diré algo, yo… no conozco a mi padre, cuando conocí a mi nonno pensé que era un vago, no fue hasta que Lovino me dijo que era nuestro nonno-.

-Debió de ser difícil y penoso no reconocer a tu propio

-Solo conozco a mi hermano y él se encargó en guardar todo retrato de nuestra familia, no sé porqué, supongo que le arruine la vida- sus ojos se veían a punto de derramar lágrimas, el rubio se agachó enfrente de ella-.

-No pienses eso -tocó su mejilla y ella derramó una lágrima-.

-Es verdad, él se ocupó tanto de mi, que ignoró a toda relación con una chica, incluso renunció a la chica que quería nos refugiaramos en un país lejos de Italia, lejos de la guerra- el muchacho le hizo que le viera a la cara-.

-Él lo hizo afrontando sus consecuencias, te ama más que nadie, te protege y cuida ¿crees que él quisiera verte llorar? -ella tragó saliva, retuvo sus lágrimas y negó- nunca pienses que le arruinaste algo y menos su vida, porque su vida eres tú y nadie más-.

Felicia sonrió, tomó su cara entre sus manos, junta ndo sus frentes, cerraron los ojos y cuando los abrieron se sonrojaron.

-Gr-Grazie Lud-.

-N-No hay de qué, de-desayunemos-.

-S-Sí-.

El rubio preparó la comida mientras Feli se preparaba para comer con él, salió de la regadera cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla y acercándose al chef.

-Mmm huele bien - el joven se sonrojó al ver la piel, el cabello de la chica, quien no notaba la incomodidad del cocinero- Lud, cocinas esquicito-.

-D-Danke- vio el rubor del alemán y agachó la cabeza-.

-Lo siento- llendose a su cuarto-.

Una vez terminada la comida, ambos comieron, quedándose en silencio y esperando al ojiolivo.

-Ah! Ya sé qué podemos hacer- enérgica y llena de felicidad tomó la mano de Lud y jalándolo enfrente de un armario encontró unos pantalones de peto grande y le dio una playera blanca -.

-¿Qué haremos? -preguntó confundido-.

-Vamos a pintar - dijo con unas brochas y un galón de pintura-.

-¿Eh?-.

* * *

 _ **Me pregunto ¿por qué tardará tanto Lovi? ¿qué dibujarán Lud y Feli? ¿Qué noticia le darán a Lovino? Eso y muchas cosas más.**_

 _ **Descubranlo en el próximo cap. ASK cambio y fuera...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Inspiración, tiempo y ocio. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo: espero te guste xJapan**_

* * *

Entre Ludwig y Felicia sacaron tres galones de cada pintura, eran azul, amarillo, rojo, negro y blanco. Estaban preparados para pintar, cada uno por su lado pintaba, aunque al alemán se veía que no se le daba la pintura él continuaba, estando sonrojado cada que la muchacha le ayudaba a corregir errores en la pintura o en la forma de pintar.

-Lud, creo que si tomas la brocha de esta forma se te facilitará más- decía y sujetaba su mano, a lo que el alemán se ponía rojo y con pena continuaba-.

Sacaron una escalera para los detalles que quería poner la castaña, cada que usaba la escalera a Lud le daba pánico que se fuera a caer.

-Lud, te preocupas demasiado-.

-Lo siento pero si te haces daño no me lo perdonaré y tampoco tu hermano me lo perdonará- Felicia reía un poco-.

-Grazie Lud por preocuparte por mí, aunque no hay nada que temeeeeer- esto último lo dijo así porque se había resbalado y a punto estuvo de caer-.

-Felicia ¿estás bien?- gritó preocupado el mayor, la chica se aferraba a la cima y sonriendo dijo-.

-Jeje ya casi me caigo - el rubio rodó los ojos y sonrió leve-.

-Por suerte no te caíste, baja de ahí me tienes con los nervios de punta-.

-Está bien-.

La italiana no se fijó que la escalera llevaba años guardada en la bodega de su hermano, un escalón se rompió y al no fijarse el bote que tenía salió volando, la chica trató de girar y tropezó con sus propios pies, el alemán le atrapó y cubrió de tanto la madera vieja de la escalera, como también de la pintura que le cubrió.

-Lud...dy… ¿e-estas bi...en?-.

El rubio se levantó lentamente, la dejó de pie, la pintura chorreaba, dio dos pasos y cayó boca abajo al pavimento.

La castaña revisó su pulso,vio a ambos lados antes de cargarle dentro de la casa le quitó la ropa del torso y revisando su espalda se dio cuenta que sus heridas estaban abiertas; comenzó a dar primeros auxilios, el rubio al sentir el alcohol desinfectar las heridas se comenzó a retorcer del dolor.

-Lud no te muevas, por favor- el oji azul se mordía el labio inferior y una vez terminada la curación, Felicia se puso a la altura de su mirada-, lo siento, no me di cuenta de la escalera y te lastimé- el negó-.

-¿Tú, estás bien?- asintió, él sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Felicia- acércate -ella hizo lo que le pidió, él besó sus labios y se separó enseguida- no me vuelvas a preocupar-.

Ella agachó la mirada y le cubrió con una sábana para que no se resfriara,se recostó a su lado y sonrió feliz que estuviera bien.

-Non lo farò*-.

-Grazie, Felicia- la joven sonrió-.

-Dímelo en tu lengua-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-"Grazie"-.

-Se dice danke-.

-Dime más palabras-.

-De acuerdo. Ich liebe deine augen, Küsse deine Lippen, mit bekannten. Felicia, ich liebe dich auch**- terminando esas palabras cayó dormido-.

-Io ho anche***- ella le siguió en ese sueño profundo sin saber que alguien les espiaba,sabiendo ya la verdad-.

-Regresé…-.

* * *

 _ **CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! xD Suspenso-chan te amo, aquí las traducciones:**_

 _ ***No lo haré**_

 _ ****Amo tus ojos, besar tus labios, haberte conocido. Felicia te amo**_

 _ *****Yo también**_

 _ **Espero leerlos luego. ASK cambio y fuera**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola aquí inspiración-san con giro de tuerca-chan.**_

 _ **New cap espero les guste.**_

* * *

Llegando a uno de los tantos cuarteles, se abrió paso el joven italiano; la carta decía pocas palabras pero las suficientes para llamar su atención.

-Llegué, ¿de qué demonios se trata?-.

-Creo que esto no le incumbe le incumbe al hijo del Sargento Vargas- el muchacho tronó los dientes-.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡BASTARDO IMBÉCIL SOY YO!- la mayoría quedó con la boca abierta después de ver la identificación del ojiolivo-, ahora ¿con cuál incopetente tengo que hablar del paradero de mi tarado Nonno-.

-E-Este por aquí-.

Lovino se enojaba cada que no le creían que era hijo de militares, una vez que sacaba su enojo gritándoles y mandando identificaban que efectivamente sí era; lo llevaron a un campamento de heridos, le estaban dando un pañuelo que no aceptó y entró hecho una furia.

-Ay! Linda debieras ser más dulce, soy un pobre general que murió y revivió-.

-Eres el peor milagro que menos quisiera que viviera-.

-Lovi~ dame un abrazo~- el castaño lo fulminó con la mirada-, o mejor no-.

-¿Sábes? Me dijeron que estabas muerto y yo… yo… ¡¿Por qué no volviste?!-.

-Ah… si yo te contara... -.

-Pues yo no leo pensamientos ¿me lo piensas decir bastardo?-.

-Bueno te diré solo unas cuantas cosas… verás yo estaba al frente de una gran batalla-.

Lovino tomó asiento, conocía a su nonno aunque él muriera contaría sus historias para lograr que alguien le hiciera caso y si era una mujer lograría más.

El General Vargas luchaba al lado de su hijo y cuñada por defender el cuartel, ellos dos murieron en batalla mientras el anciano italiano había sido llevado por un joven alemán a su base; había sido curado y agradecía mucho al muchacho que lo había salvado de su muerte.

Al comunicarce a otro cuartel la señal se distorcionó dándolo así por muerto.

-Lovino… el alemán quien me salvó se le cayó una foto de él y un familiar, te la doy por si te lo encuentras es un buen chico, él nunca le hizo daño a una simple mosca- al momento de darle la imagen él no quería verla, depronto abrió los ojos de par en par sin dejar de mirar la, no lo creía era Ludwig y su hermano.

-¿Quién de los dos es?- dijo secamente-.

-¿Sucede algo Lovi?-.

-¡¿Quién de los dos es?! - exclamó más serio-.

-El rubio…- dicho eso Lovino se fue lo más rápido que suspiernas le permitían, viola pared medio pintada la escalera rota y una mancha enorme de pintura roja en el piso.

Lovino pensó lo peor, abrió despacio la puerta subió y escuchó en el cuarto del chico.

-Dime más palabras-.

-De acuerdo, Ich liebe deine augen, Küsse deine Lippen, mit bekannten . Felicia , ich liebe dich auch- entre vio hacia adentro del cuarto desde la mirilla de la puerta-.

-Io ho anche- dijo au hermana antes de quedar dormida al lado del alemán-.

-Regresé… - fue su última palabra antes de bajar las escaleras, sentándose en el sofá comenzaba a entrar en fase de negación y no podía creer que compartió techo con alemán-.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí rewies y parece ya casi finalizaré...**_

 _ **HASTA PRONTO**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Penúltimo cap**_

 _ **disfruten ASK fuera**_

* * *

Cuando Felicia despertó vio cómo tomaban los brazos del alemán, se levantó de un salto y trató de detenerlos pero hubo otras manos que le detuvieron.

-Déjenme, suéltenme-.

-Feli no hagas esto más difícil-.

-¿Lovino? ¿Por qué haces esto? Tú lo conoces él es bueno-.

-No lo creo…-.

-Lovino…- vio como se lo llevaban y Felicia dio un puntapié a quien le sujetaba llegando al lado del arrestado- Lud yo te sacaré, lo juro-.

La italiana tomó la cara del alemán entre sus manos para juntar sus frentes, ambos sonrieron.

-Si merezco morir… lo haré sabiendo que alguna vez amé y alguien me amó- la chica se negó a soltarlo, le dio un beso y otros soldados sujetaron a la castaña-.

-No, no tú eres inocente ¡Déjenme!- al ver el rostro de Ludwig, vio amabilidad en su gesto y sonrió-.

-Ich liebe dich- murmuró antes de que se lo llevaran y Felicia fuera arrastrada a su casa-.

-Lovino ¿por qué hiciste eso?-.

-Lo hice por tu bien, entiéndeme puede que él vino con mentiras, falacias, Feli yo le hice una promesa a nuestro padre y era protegerte-.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quitándome a la persona que más amo?-.

-¡No digas eso, Felicia!-.

-¿O si no qué? Fratello yo soy más fuerte que tú y tu tienes miedo de que lo demuestre- diciendo eso el italiano le dio una bofetada-.

-¡No me hables así cuando estás en mi casa!- la castaña frunció el ceño y se tocó el golpe-.

-Entonces no quiero vivir contigo ¡Nunca más!-dijo y se fue corriendo alejándose lo más rápido de su hermano-.

Lovino no pudo si quiera rozar su hombro, se cansó a medio paso, la vio irse, maldijo para él; se dio la vuelta regresando a su casa.

 _(Flashback)_

-¿Bueno? ¿Estación militar?-.

-Si, ¿en qué podemos servirle?-.

-Encontré un alemán y vengan pronto, puede estar armado-.

-Enseguida iremos-.

(Llegaron minutos más tarde)

-Está en el segundo piso, a la derecha, la última puerta, está acostado- detuvo a un soldado- Mi hermana está allí, no la arresten, solo llévense al alemán-.

-Entendido-.

 _(Flashback)_

-Soy un imbécil-...


	11. Chapter 11

-Bien, alemán aquí dormirás y mañana en la mañana se te ejecutará ya que hablaste-.

-Sí, danke-.

-Lo bueno es que confesaste todo los crímenes que ayudaste a hacer y disfrutabas-.

Ludwig golpeó la pared asustando al carcelero un poco.

-Quiero estar solo-.

-S-Sí, pero no intentes escapar-.

-Descuida no lo haré-.

 _(Flashback)_

Ludwig fue llevado a un cuartel, era muy lúgubre, solo se veía un escritorio y una silla en donde él fue sentado.

-Bien alemán confiesa-.

-Es cierto que ayudé a mis compatriotas a quemar cualquier persona con diferente ideología o religión no obstante yo estaba en contra y ayudaba en cuanto podía; no creo que a ustedes les importe saber que yo era un soldado que en vez de disparar salvaba vidas inocentes-.

-¿Tienes pruebas de ello? Puede reducirse un poco tu condena si es así ¿las tienes?-.

-No-.

-Entonces es mentira y ya no hay nada que hacer, mañana se te fusilará-.

-Entendido-.

 _(Flashback)_

Ludwig se sentía devastado, miraba el piso con tristeza, de su rostro corrían lágrimas amargas, haber participado en algo tan maquiavélico como asesinar no era parte de él, lo que más lamentó era que ya no volvería a ver a la chica que amó y sigue amando.

Suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas, recordó una dulce canción y comenzó a tararearla.

-Oye alemán- dijo el guardia- ¿sabes silbar?-.

-Perdón ¿qué?-.

-Pregunté si sabes silbar ¿si lo haces?-.

-No, en realidad eso no se permitía y creo perdí la práctica-.

-Mmm si lo intentas te daré algo con qué cubrirte ¿te parece?-.

-Ahm… entendido- comenzó con soplidos al alzar para probar y una vez agarrado de nuevo la práctica silbó como melodía sagrada, una vez terminada la melodía el guardia cumplió su promesa y le dio una manta-, danke-.

-¿Cuál fue tu delito?- eso le sorprendió al rubio-.

-¿No lo sabes?-.

-No, por eso te pregunto-.

-Yo… solo… acaté órdenes, solo eso-.

-Pues creo que ni eso hiciste ya que tienes muchas cicatrices en la espalda- Ludwig sonrió-.

-Sí, lo sé-.

-¡Déjenme pasar!- esa voz se escuchó con fuerza y furia- ¡Eso no me importa, déjenme entrar!-.

-Felicia…- murmuró Lud-.

-¿Tienes novia?-.

-No… digo sí, solo que… bueno, es complicado-.

-¡¿Con quién creen que hablan?!-.

-Tal parece que tu novia es de temer, ¿de dónde la conociste?-.

-Larga historia-.

-¡Soy nieta del general Vargas! ¡Así que muevanse!-.

-Vaya si que te sacaste la lotería-.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo extrañado el oji cielo-.

-Dicen que es una linda señorita y se parece más a su madre que al sargento o al general-.

-Ah… ya-.

Se oyó un golpe, el guardia y el preso se sorprendieron, intercambiaron miradas y se preguntaron ¿quién recibió el golpe? Minutos después entró Felicia enojada.

-¿Felicia?- la italiana al oír la voz del alemán se acercó un poco más y al verlo en frente de la reja llegó y sujetó su mano-.

-¡Lud! ¿Estás bien?-.

-Ehm… ¿Quisiera que le abriera la puerta y hablen adentro?- dijo el guardia-.

-No- habló Ludwig-.

-Si- esa era la castaña quien después se extrañó por lo que dijo el rubio- ¿Por qué no?-.

-Porque no, eres la persona que menos quisiera estuviera conmigo y que no quisiera verla encarcelada- ella se cruzó de brazos y frunció un poco el ceño-.

-Esa decisión la tomo yo y no tú, además golpee a dos militares por desacatar mis órdenes y si tampoco él las cumple -señaló al guardia- te diré que su cara será moreteada-.

-E-Entendido- el italiano temblando dejó ingresar a la castaña sin replicar a la celda de Lud-.

Felicia entró y abrazó al alemán, este le regresó el cariño, sonrió pero en sus ojos revelaba tristeza.

-¿Qué pasó Lud?-.

-Nada, mi querida Felicia, yo no merezco tu amor; he hecho cosas inimaginables que no importa que muera hoy o mañana, sus vidas nunca las podré recuperar, y yo-.

La italiana tocó la mejilla del alemán con dulzura, sonrió y vio directamente a sus ojos.

-No podrás nunca revivirlos y si quiera olvidarlos, sin embargo… tienes una vida que vivir y no pienso que te tires al drama, vivirás y no por mí, no por tí, tú vivirás por aquellas personas que no pudieron seguir o mejor dicho, les impidieron seguir-.

Esa noche Ludwig y Felicia se quedaron dormidos en la misma cama, la misma celda, jurando amor eterno juntaron alma y cuerpo, besos, caricias, todo el amor que se cocía en la piel fue servido y ambos solo sentían alegría al estar uno al lado del otro; esta podría ser su despedida de este mundo… podría… ser el adiós.

La ansiada mañana llegó, Felicia no dejaría a Ludwig solo así que ambos se dispusieron caminar a su cruel destino; el guardia escoltó a ambos fuera de prisión, llegaron a un campo desértico, cubrieron sus ojos con unas vendas y ellos se sujetaron las manos.

-Ich liebe dich, Lud-.

-Yo también ti amo, Feli-.

* * *

 ** _Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaan; como casi todos los finales los parten en dos (yo solo quiero ser popular(?)), lo partí en dos. Este será el fic que termine este año así que esperen la segunda parte desenlace de este lindo amor._**

 ** _ASK… Cambio y fuera..._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**He aquí el final de este amor. Una eternidad después, aun así espero les guste; ASK cambio y fuera.**_

* * *

-Preparen- se escuchó varias armas agarradas y poniendo cartuchos de balas-, apunten…

Ludwig y Felicia tragaron saliva, apretaron sus manos. Tiempo retrocede, no los dejes morir, pensaba alguien que estaba arrepentido de su declaración culposa; los nervios inundaron una, otra, otra y otra más, en el cuerpo de la italiana y también aquél alemán quién su único crimen fue amar.

-¡ALTO AHÍ!- se escuchó una voz que reconoció la castaña y enseguida empezó a derramar unas lágrimas bajo el vendaje.

-Nonno…

-Bajen sus armas, desamarren a mi nieta y al joven soldado.

-Pero General, él trabajó para el füher.

-Y también me salvó la vida, teniente. Acate mi órden y desamárrelos.

Todos los que estaban allí bajaron sus armas, desamarraron a los condenados, una vez que pudieron ver, de parte de la italiana se abrazó a su querido pariente y el rubio no quiso interrumpir ese momento entre familiares.

-Soldado… acércate- dijo Rómulo quien una vez cerca Lud le abrazó con cariño-, abrázame ya eres de la familia ¿o no? Feli.

-Sí, nonno.

* * *

 **En otro lugar…**

Cierto italiano entraba en una pequeña micronación llamada Seychess, sujetó su maleta y se encaminó a la salida, una vez con un pie afuera se topó con una muchacha de tez morena, cabellos negros con unos listones rojos sujetándole como coletas.

-¡Fíjate!- replicó el italiano y tomó su maleta.

-Quién debió fijarse ese eras tú.

Ambos se fueron caminando por caminos diferentes, claro, aunque se estirara su hilo rojo, ellos tarde o temprano terminarían topándose en el mismo lugar; sólo que esa es otra historia.

* * *

 **De regreso a Italia…**

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos a punto de…?

-Lovino, me avisó mi niña.

-¿Lovi? ¿Por qué?

-Porque a él le importas, a pesar de tus elecciones.

Fueron a la casa de la italiana, buscaron al gruñón de su hermano pero a cambio se encontraron con una carta con letra del buscado.

 _A mi dulce hermana:_

 _Perdón por los problemas que te causé, creo que te dejaré vivir sola por tu cuenta, yo tomé todas mis cosas espero y algún día logren tú y Lud perdonarme, ti amo sorella. Sé felíz y nunca borres esa sonrisa de tu cara porque es lo único que no te quise quitar._

 _Esto parece más una nota de mandado que otra cosa pero bueno ya qué, adiós Sorella, adiós Felicia… te quiere tu hermano, Lovino Vargas._

* * *

 **Unos años después…**

-Erika, baja ya se te hará tarde- decía Felicia, embarazada de su tercer hijo con el alemán- y no se te olvide dejar a Julio en su escuela.

-Sí, mamá, apúrate Julio.

-Ya voy, mandona. Adiós mami.

Una vez que se fueron los hermanitos Felicia se sentó, vio su fotografía de bodas y sonrió, sujetó la foto y se la mostró al bebé que aún estaba en el vientre de la muchacha.

-Tu papá está en la milisia… volverá pronto y seremos entonces una familia hecha y derecha…

* * *

 _ **Los niños tiene años... que raro. Pero bueno, santo final espero les guste. ASK fuera.**_


End file.
